


Sexual Desires

by Shatteredtiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredtiger/pseuds/Shatteredtiger
Summary: This is where I'm going to be putting all my requested stories, so the tags will be changed as it is filled up with stories as I go along, the beginning notes will have the summary of the story for that chapter and the end notes will have the name of the requester who asked for the story
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	Sexual Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> one summer vacation night has a girl doing something she thought she would never do in her life, after the act is done she cant stop her self from wanting more even if its the wrong thing to do.

It's the start of summer holidays and the parents decide to take a three day spa trip. Ruining my plans to go to a party to drink and find a guy for a fun night. Also saying the cameras will catch a guy sneaking in, so there goes that idea. My parents are cool about my sex life, since they have caught me with plenty of guys having sex at the house. They just makes sure I take my birth control, since we both don't want that little nine month incident. Its nearing midnight as I think my parents aren't cool enough to get a baby sitter other then me for my eight year old brother. Soon getting fed up with this level I'm stuck on, I throw my phone down on the couch and lay back with a frustrated sigh. More then frustrated with my game, since it's been well before the exams I held off on sex to make sure I pass my eleventh grade.  
  
Making my way to my room I stand in front of my floor to ceiling mirror and stare at my 5 foot 6 inches figure letting down my hair from its loose bun ponytail. My long straight black hair is a shiny halo surrounding my pale white angelic face cascading down my back like a black curtain of silk, my sapphire eyes give a supernatural glow under the fairy lights I put on instead of the harsh florescent lights. Still staring at my reflection I watch as my hands slowly bare my pale toned stomach from years of mixed martial arts with my dad until my perky d-cup breast with already hard nipples are bare to the chilly air in my room. Standing in front of my mirror clad in only my spandex shorts, my upper half bare to the world. I watch as my hands slowly make their way back to my wide hips, my aunty teases are good for barring kids. She should know since she has the same wide hips and six kids already with twins on the way. My hands slowly go underneath my shorts then around to my round firm ass I'm glad I didn't lose in my training. I watch myself slowly bring my shorts down to bare my see through black panties, and I continue my slow torture bringing my shorts down my shapley legs.  
  
That's when I notice a movement behind me in the mirror, quickly kicking my shorts off in case I had to fight. I turn around to the intruder in my room, only to see my little brother standing in the door way of my room. It's not the only thing I notice as well, when I gave my brother a once over to make sure he was okay. I noticed the sizable tent in his pajama pants, and I mean a real sizable one that is getting bigger as we stare at each other. Finally having enough of being flustered, and strangely enough arousal for my little brother. I ask him "what's the matter? Was it a bad dream?"  
  
His answer actually shocks me with how innocently truthful it was and the little sparks of arousal go through me when he said it. "I had a dream about this movie my buddy and I secretly watched at his place, my private area tingled like this too at the time so i came to ask you about it, and it kind of grew more when I watched you take off your clothes like the girl in the movie did" he said not able to meet my eyes as a full face blush raised up from underneath his shirt lighting up his pale face in an adorable way. His hand is unconsciously rubbing his cock through his pants and dirty thoughts of wanting to see how far that blush goes and seeing his adorable face twist up in pleasure. His sky blue eyes darken in lust that I put there as I teach him his first lessons on sex. I'm shaken out of my dark lustful thoughts of my eight year old little brother, having a minor panic attack on the inside as he calls my name in his so adorably cute questioning face and voice. I just know my brother is going to grow up a handsome man with a big package, that it just solidifies the plan my dark inner most voice is telling me to turn my brother with his abnormally large cock into my personal toy. I give my head a little shake and gave my brother a sly smirk as my sapphire eyes darken with my sinful desires.  
"Hey, Duke its alright" I say in a sweet voice I used on so many guys to get what I wanted from them and kneel down in front of him. Putting my hands on his shoulders and giving him a firm grip letting him know its going to be alright. Intentionally knowing it will calm down my prey and that's what my brother is right now prey to a predator that's hunting for her next meal. A meal if she plays her cards right she could partake of whenever she wants, with how close their parents see them already it won't be to hard to spend sweet alone time with my brother.  
Forming what I wanted to say to my brother, my hands slowly massage his shoulders further relaxing and lowering his guard. So softly I speak my next words my brother is leaning forward to hear every word from my mouth that I'm pretty soon whispering into his ear. "Duke it's a perfect bodily reaction everyone has, I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell any one okay? pinky promise" I give a short pause to wait for my brother to do the hand motions of the pinky promise. Once he does I then tell him "Your big sister also has the feeling right now, it not obvious like how your body shows it" I move one of my hands to rub gently at his cock, making my brother emit such delicious noises from his still child like voice. "Do you want to see" I give a little purr at the end making my brother shiver in my grasp giving a hesitant shaky nod of approval. Leaning back in my kneeling position and giving my brother a genuine smile to calm his nerves I say "hey my little devil, your guardian angel has you, now let's take off your clothes"  
  
Using the nicknames we gave each other calms my brother enough to give me his blinding smile that lights up his whole face. Even though my brother looks like an adorable kid, he terrorizes the neighborhood kids and our cousins most of the time harshly involving pain. When his schemes make him bites off more then he could chew his big protective sister comes down like a guardian angel raining fury on the demons of hell. Giving a little chuckle in my head as how our places have switched, with me the demon tempting a innocent angel to fall and oh I will make him come crashing down loving the fall every moment. Duke gives a little nod and his hands shakily make a grab for the hem of his shirt. I gently swat his hands away then lifting his shirt in one smooth motion and it comes off just like that with no difficulty. I could now see his flush lights up his pale skin all the way until just below his nipples that hardens to the cool night air. Next are the pants and underwear to go and I take my time with this as I slowly bare an inch of skin at a time to build up my excitement. Can't wait to see his freakily big dick in all its nakedness glory and what a sight it was when it was finally bared to my eyes.  
  
Hairless like the rest of his body but definitely a grown ass man's dick, I swear it was pushing 10 inches long from base to tip and Oh My God his thickness must have been 5 and half inches thick. To think his monster cock has years to grow still, looking below I see a big heavy sac hanging looking ready to burst any moment. My fingers lightly graze his heavy sac and then he actually cums heavy amount of thick cum over my chest and my face giving a screaming moan as he reaches his first orgasm. His dick is still hard after his first orgasm and balls still heavy with sperm. "My lil devil go sit and get comfy at the head of the bed, your sister is going to help you with your problem" I say as I lick my full pouty lips getting a taste of my brother's sweet but slightly bitter tasting cum.  
  
Not questioning his big sis he gets comfy by sitting with his legs spread out cock standing at attention, leaning into the head broad. His hands balled up awkwardly at his sides. Taking pity on him I seductively take off my see through black panties, once standing fully naked in front of my brother I start crawling up the bed until my breast are level with his cock and I proceed to titty fuck my brother's cock, his sperm making sure it's a smooth process on both parts. Hearing my brother's jumbled words, gasps and moans from the simple pleasure of a titty fuck, I can't wait to have him wiggling in ecstasy underneath me chasing his pleasure deep within my body. I so hope I'm playing my cards right cause like a drug addict, I have just become addicted and one hit will not be enough, never be enough and doesn't that scare me a little bit.  
  
Getting back to the wonderful task at hand, I could feel it when Duke had another orgasm just before his spunk could be released over my face and tits again. I swallowed him all the way to the base with a little bit of difficulty since he was my biggest by far and the longest. The moan I painful wrenched from him it sounded like nothing I heard, it was new music to my ears and sends tingles all over my body. I could still feel he was half hard still but by the way his hand are trying to tug my sucking mouth off he was sensitive. Getting off my new toy grudgingly, I give my brother a coy smile as I loomed over him, pushing his upper body into the pillows for better position of the next part. "Duke my devil, you wanted me to show you where my feeling is, when I'm in that aroused state"  
  
Duke give a shy little nod his flush back in full force, as I told him I needed to sit over his face to show him my "toy" as they called it in the home made porn, Duke shyly spoke when I called it all the different names for a pussy. With my slightly bigger slender fingers guiding his hands on what he all needs to do, I could feel his face heating up as I told him he could use his mouth like I did to him.  
  
All I say is "Fair is fair my lil devil, don't expect a women to do it without it being done in turn" to my brother instinctive mouth and fingers returns the favor with vigor. I guided Duke on how he needed to prepare me before I could take his monster cock and pretty soon I'll get use to it or Duke would rearrange my organs with his monster cock in no time we don't have to worry of to much prep. Duke is sucking on my clit sends shock waves crashing through my whole body as we worked up to four fingers stretching my pussy so it won't tear to badly. I'm looking forward to feeling the pain of a good stretching, it means that you have been well fucked within an inch of your life and screamed your joy for it through the whole thing, by the hints of a raspy voice the next day. Now I'm glad they went for the spa thing that would keep them away for five days. Its plenty of time to make my "toy" love spending inside my own "toy", thank you home made porn for being the first key to my brother's sexual awakening. Feeling the four fingers deep inside me slide easily in and out, I told duke to stop first and get back into a sitting position. Once he was settled and relaxing again I took my position kneeling over his lap, my pussy barely touching the tip of the cock. I look down into his eyes darken with the pleasure of the fore play before I thrust his big cock all the way up my pussy.  
  
Once his cock rested firmly inside me I felt pain and pleasure mixing at my abused core, my eyes closed just getting lost in the intense pleasure of being completely full. I could barely hear the words Duke is saying as he doesn't like the intense feeling anymore and wants to stop. I open my eyes to look into his eyes mixed with fear and pleasure to softly tell him as my walls clench around the largest cocks I had, that it will be okay it's going to be good real soon. Still keeping eye contact I started at a slow pace riding my brothers cock, and always being the grabby type he is when my tits started to bounce bringing attention to them. His hands where instantly on my chest gripping them firmly and twisting my nipples like he played with tits before. Moaning out Duke's name I picked up speed and loud slaps of flesh hitting other flesh echo in the near silent room. Our moans mix together as Duke is over loaded with pleasure finally participating by thrusting his hips up sharply as I come down his cock.  
  
He has now got one of my nipples in his mouth and is suckling like a baby would for milk. His actions with his mouth and hands on my tits and his cock setting a fast pace deep within my core is sending intense pleasure throughout my whole body. I'm not surprise when my first orgasm hits me so intensely that I'm screaming Duke's name as my walls are clenching on his dick and when I feel the first spurt of his warm seed deep within me. I stop our movements and lay us on our sides, his cock still deep in my pussy spraying his warm thick seed that I feel it leaking out of our tight embrace. I hold my brother tight to my body as after shocks light through both our bodies as my pussy is still milking his cock dry. I pull my brother back from my tits to look at his face, and he has a dazed look to his sky blue eyes that's still darken with pleasure from his on going orgasm. Bringing up a hand to caress his adorable face, I tilt it up slightly and lean down to press our lips in a soft kiss. My tongue takes advantage when he releases a gasp and my taste buds explode with a mixture of his unique taste and my pussy in his mouth. I pull back when I feel his cock release it last spray of come and asked how he liked it.  
  
It takes him a moment to gather his thoughts and his hands are back on my breast just kneading the flesh. I give a little moan as after shocks are still lighting up my body and it takes him some more seconds before he is speaking. "It was intense and good at the same time... I was kind of scared when my.. uh.. cock went into your.. uh.. pussy and really tight warmth was embracing it and it would get stuck like that one time it happen with our cousins dogs"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at my brother and the look on his cute pouty face he made when I laughed at him "Duke, humans don't get stuck like how dogs do, but I'm glad you enjoyed it, is it something you want to do with your sister often?"  
  
A blush only lights up his cheeks this time as he shyly looks away to nod a yes to more sex. A dark pleasure races through my system, as I think of all the ways I could open my brothers eyes to the kinky side of sex. "Your going to have to keep it a secret to just us okay, I'll clean us up and then we'll go to bed here"  
  
I lean over to the bed side table to grab some wet wipes and I feel my brother's soft cock slide out of my wet gaping pussy and a steady stream of cum leak out. I quickly get us cleaned up and back to cuddling face to face. It doesn't take us long to fall asleep and just as I'm about to drift off I feel my brother sucking at my nipple that's closest to his mouth.  
  
The next morning I wake up before my brother, we are still in the same embrace from last night. I notice his morning wood is poking just right at my clit sending pleasure racing through my pussy. Breaking out of my brother's embrace with out waking him, I slide down his body until his cock is in front of my face. I grab the base of his cock with both of my hands and put his tip in my warm mouth sucking once my tongue gets a taste of his cum. I hear him moan above me and I look to see his cute face relax in sleep still, I swear he would be able to sleep with a gun going off in the same room. I work my hands on the rest of his cock getting a steady stream of cum leaking into my mouth. Getting enough of giving him head, I position my still slightly loose pussy over his waiting cock and with one thrust I hilt his cock all the way to the base. Letting out a pain filled moan to the silent room, I guess I wasn't as loose from yesterday's fun night. Once the pain passes I slowly ride my brothers cock, squeezing it as I feel it leaves my grasping pussy. I look to my still sleeping brother's face as moans release from his slacken mouth, wondering what his dreams are about as his body is feeling pleasure. I carefully pick up speed and there is now a tell tale slap of flesh as our skins meet. My hand reaches down to my clit to stimulate it in time to our pace and my other hand is playing with one of my nipples. The harsh tug on my nipples and the pleasure from my clit finally brings me over the edge and I'm clenching painfully on my brother's cock again. When his orgasm hits from the clenching of my walls, wakes him up with a loud moan of his own mixing with mine. This time he doesn't cum as much like last night but its still a thick consistency like last time.  
  
Still sitting in my brothers lap and his half hard dick still within my cunts embrace, I look into my brother's relaxed morning face and a silly after sex smile is on his face. Giving a soft chuckle at my brother I say good morning followed by a lazy kiss, then I get off his cock missing the full feeling already. Pulling him out of bed to stand beside me I tell him to have a shower with me, his only answer is a nod and linking our hands together. The shower takes longer then I expected since we had to deal with his half hard dick, but we are finally relaxing with our breakfast watching tv cuddling close together.  
  
The five days with out our parents goes by fast and is filled with many different sexual activities. During those days I think I actually made a sex monster in my brother, because most of the time I have him doing the work now. He never tires out with his abundance of never ending child energy, and not that much rest time in between. I tell him we might not be able to do it often when the parents get back, that got him sad a little bit but he asked we could still do it when we can. Not even thinking about it since I'm way past that point of turning back, I tell him whenever we can do it.  
  
__--*--__   
  
The first week after the parents are home we barely have time to do heavy make out sessions, we are sneakily touching each other through our clothes when we can. It's not until two weeks later that we are able to do anything, we are once again alone in the house in my room naked to the world. I'm laying on my back legs spread wide around my brother, my perky breast bouncing to the rough pace my brother is putting my pussy through. The sound of our flesh hitting each other is music to my ears after two weeks of holding off on this wonderful feeling. Since it's been two weeks since I had my brother's cock stretching my pussy, we had to take time to prepare my cunt. My brother had fun eating out my pussy and he happen to wring a orgasm out of me. When he had me too sensitive afterwards that's when he roughly shoved his ten inch monster to the base and started his rough pace without giving me time to adjust. As my second orgasm is fading, I could feel my brother nearing his end as well. I tell my brother I want to give hive him head as he releases his cum down my throat, we switch spots with him laying on his back and me getting to work on his cock. I take him all the way to the base in one go, loving the moan he releases in the process. His hands finds purchase in my hair and soon he is controlling the pace I go down on his cock. I could feel his cock getting ready to release his cum to my waiting mouth when I hear the front door open and foots steps come towards my door. I only have time to pull my brother into a tight embrace close to my body and throw the blanket over us making sure he is covered completely.  
  
When my door is opened and both of my parents are standing in the doorway, do I feel my brother the little devil he is move around until he has his cock right at my entrance. I barely hear what my parents say as he roughly shoves his cock back in my pussy releasing a moan when he feels my warm walls around his cock again. I tell my parents the noise is from the tv when I hear the question about it, which i blame on the tv since its on playing a make out scene right now bringing proof to my lie. As I'm talking with my parents I move my brother's face to my tits urging him to suck on them to smother his moans he is making as he thrusts his cock chasing his delayed orgasm. Holding back my moans as I feel his thick cum paint the walls of my cunt, missing my chance at tasting his treat once again. I tell my parents my brother left to a friend's place and the reason we have been closer to each other and whispering secrets is that a guy I'm pursuing has a little sister he spends time with. I was just getting Duke to help me with that. We continue to talk about some other things I forget about, and during that time my brother is still cumming into my pussy. Just as my parents are about to leave they inform me they are going to a movie with friends and to take care of my brother when he comes back. I could feel he has finally stop cumming, as I hear the front door close again. I pull the covers back when I don't get an answer from calling his name, I look to see he has fallen asleep sometime during the conversation still sucking at my tit. Just watching the peaceful picture my brother makes for a moment, I pull back loving the little whine he makes as his cock falls out of my pussy and my tit is let go. I get us cleaned up from the big mess he made on the both of us, and admire his naked glory spread out on my bed. Seeing his still half hard cock wanting some attention, I get his cock all wet for a good tity fucking before we go into round 2 since we have time for probably two more rounds afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> this story was requested by 5mart_1di0t wanting a older sister/younger bother pairing where the sister finds out she doesn't want to stop her sexual activities with her brother after a night of making her brother a play toy, I hope the story is what you where looking for.


End file.
